Trick ot Treat
by Bleunienn
Summary: une soirée d'Halloween chez les Cullen et les Swan qui promet des surprises et de belles rencontres, all humain. écris à deux main avec leti60


**Coucou!**

**Voici une fanfiction écrite avec leti60,**

**Pour notre forum et notre groupe facebook,**

**LASA.**

**C'est notre Manière à nous de vous souhaiter un très**

**Bon Halloween.**

**TRICK OR TREAT**

**POV EMMETT.**

J'ouvris les yeux, m'étirai et regardai mon réveil. Il est 11h45 et vous étions dimanche. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et j'attendis un peu, regardant le plafond de ma chambre. C' était étrange de ce dire que c'était ma dernière année ici, à Forks. L'année prochaine, je partirais pour Seattle, à la fac. Je sortis de mes pensées et me levai. Je allais vers mon bureau et la…

- Oh Merde !

Je me précipitai dans la chambre de mon premier frère et le réveillait.

- Eddy…

- M'appelle pas Eddy ! répondit mon frère avec une voix endormie

Je rigolai doucement.

- Bon allez viens, on doit réveiller Jazz !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai oublié un truc.

Je saisissait Edward par le bras et le forçait à aller dans la chambre de mon second frère Jasper, le jumeau d' Edward. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et voyions que Jasper était déjà bien réveiller. Il travaillait à son bureau.

- Tu fais quoi debout un dimanche à…

Edward regarda sa montre

- 11h47 ?

- Juste un envie de me lever tôt

- Ouais à d'autres ! rit Edward.

- Bon les gars. Commençais-je. Je viens de voir qu'on a oublié un truc trop important.

- Te connaissant, c'est encore un truc pourri.

Je donnai un coup de coude à Edward alors qu'il venait de faire sa remarque.

- Bon allez un peu de sérieux ! Ce soir c'est Halloween et qui dit Halloween dit…

- Une soirée films d'horreur.

- Edward, tu dis vraiment beaucoup trop de conneries ! Non ce soir, c'est la soirée de Tanya. !

- Oh putain non, pas cette trai…

- Edward !

- Quoi il a pas tord. Cette fille…

- Organise des pures soirées. Donc on y va.

-On ne peut pas faire comme les autres années? Lança Jasper. En plus j'ai pas envi de voir sa sale tronche.

-Moi non plus, c'est bien les soirées films d'horreurs, ajouta Edward.

-Hey! Les mecs, c'est notre dernière année ici. On va s'éclater je le sens. Décoincez vous les jumeaux un peu. L'année prochaine on sera à Seattle. J'ai pas fais exprès de louper ma dernière année et d'en baver avec les parents pour rien …

-On t'a rien demandé nous! Dit Edward.

-Ouais, peut être mais me dites pas que ca vous fait rien d'aller à la fac tous les trois en même temps on a toujours tout fait ensemble. Allez les gars on va s'éclater ce soir, on va pouvoir mettre le souk dans Forks. Laisser notre empreinte!

-Ok, en supposant qu'on accepte on met quoi comme costume? Demanda Jasper. Car je te rappelle qu'on est dimanche et que les magasins sont fermés.

-Ah! Oui j'avais pas pensé à ça. La fête est ce soir on a tout le temps d'y réfléchir.

Rhha je venais de me faire avoir en beauté. Faut toujours qu'ils réfléchissent ces deux là, trop cérébral. Bon comment faire?

Je descendis dans la cuisine et je trouvai ma mère devant les fourneaux. Une délicieuse odeur embaumait toute la cuisine.

-Bonjour ma petite maman, lui dis-je en lui passant les mains par la taille, et lui embrassant la joue.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Bien dormi?

-Oui.

-Un problème mon chéri?

-Ben … ce soir Tanya Dénali fait une fête chez elle pour Halloween, j'ai réussi à convaincre Jasper et Edward d'y aller, mais on est dimanche et les magasins sont fermés, et on n'a pas de costumes.

-Pourquoi ne pas remettre ceux de l'année dernière?

-On les a encore?

-Oui, j'ai tout conservé dans un carton au grenier. Vous avez encore vos costumes de Dracula, le masque du film … comment ça s'appelle déjà … tu sais avec celui qui dit « Wasaaaa! » … tu sais le film marrant?

-Scary Movie?

-Oui voilà, et y en a d'autres aussi.

-Tu as tout conservé?

-Oui

-Tu es la meilleure de mère!

Je claquai un bisou sur la joue de ma mère, puis je mis mon doigt dans la sauce avant de

partir en courant rejoindre mes frères.

-EMMETT CULLEN! Entendis-je hurler ma mère dans la cuisine.

J'entrai en trombe dans la chambre de mes frères qui sursautèrent. En voyant leur tête j'éclatai de rire.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi, tu nous a fais peur en entrant comme ça!

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes! Je regrette absolument pas et plus j'ai une bonne nouvelle. On a des costumes!

-Comment ça? Demanda Edward

-Maman a gardé tous nos anciens costumes dans des cartons au grenier. Voilà c'est résolu, ce soir on va pouvoir aller a la fête de Dénali. Et si on avant demander des bonbons?

-Pfff, on n'a plus 5 ans, grandit un peu vieux! Fit Jasper.

-Ben quoi? « des bonbons ou une punition », sachant qu'on nous refusera les bonbons, on aura qu'à amener des Œufs avec nous et du PQ. Vous voyez ou je veux en venir? Allez! N'oubliez pas: ce soir c'est notre dernier Halloween à Forks, autant leur laisser un bon souvenir de nous à ces habitants! Et on sera tellement bien déguisé que personne ne nous reconnaîtra. Au pire on pourra toujours leur faire croire que c'était pas nous vu que depuis le début du lycée on fait notre soirée films d'horreurs. Je suis sûr que Newton et sa bande auront pensé à la même chose que nous. Ce qui n'est pas original, vu que chaque année ils s'en vantent!

-Wahou! Tu as pensé à tout dit moi! Dit Edward. Qui aurait cru!

-Ben y a pas que vous qui puissiez être cérébral. Suis pas si con que j'en ai l'air, je sais réfléchir aussi! Dis je vexé.

-Et en plus tu connais des mots intelligents! On voit que la deuxième fin d'année au lycée t'a enfin apporté quelque chose!

-Pff! Vous êtes cons! Je descends j'ai faim! Quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule et de me sous estimé faites moi signe!

Je claquai la porte de la chambre de mon frère et rejoignis ma mère dans la cuisine. La table était déjà mise, et mon père venais nous rejoindre suivi par mes frères. Je étais vexé, je ne leur adressais même pas un regard, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de mes parents. Comme toujours le repas était divin et je me régalais. Nous aidions ensuite ma mère à nettoyer la cuisine puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de sport au sous-sol. Il fallait que je me défoule, ces deux imbéciles m'avaient foutu en rogne et je devais évacuer. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me mis à frapper contre mon punching-ball.

-Euh Emmett? M'appella une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Jasper.

-Quoi! Crachai-je, sans me retourner.

-On voulait te dire qu'on était désolé. On voulait pas se moquer de toi, excuse nous grand frère. Dit Edward

Me défouler m'avait fait du bien. Je me retournai et je vis qu'ils baissaient la tête. C'est mes frères et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir longtemps.

-Ok, mais cessez de me prendre pour un imbécile. Vous pourriez être étonné. Je sais que je me comporte comme un gamin, mais je sais aussi réfléchir quand c'est nécessaire.

-On sait tout ça. Excuse nous, fini Jasper.

-On oublie. Bon si on allait voir les costumes au grenier!

**POV ALICE.**

- Allez les filles !

- NON ! répondit Bella

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on va se faire chier. En plus cette put… de Dénali, je peux pas la voir et je crois que c'est réciproque.

- C'est vrai la, Bella a pas tort. Tant sur le fait que l'on va se faire chier tant sur la fait qu'elle et Bella ne peuvent pas se sentir ! ajouta Rosalie.

- Hey !

- Quoi je suis de ton coté la, ma Bella. rit Rose

Mais Bella bouda un instant et éclata de rire. Je me rappelai quand Bella et moi, nous avions fait notre première journée à l'école, Tanya était venu vers nous et sans raison aucune, elle avait collé un gifle à ma sœur jumelle. Le résultat, elle s'était pris de claque en retour, une de la part de Bella et une de ma part. Après ça, Tanya ne nous avait pas reparlé. Mais nous étions tout de même invité à une de ses soirées. A mon avis, soit elle s'était totalement plantée, soit il y avait un mauvais coup derrière cette invitation. Mais je comptai bien obliger mes sœurs à venir avec moi.

- Allez les filles !

- NON ! répondirent Rose et Bella ensemble

- Allez ! Allez ! Allez !

- NON

- S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

- Non ! et puis je vois pas pourquoi on irait se faire chez cette salop… ?

- Rose, on avait dit pas d'insulte !

- Oh mais tu peux causé Bella t'a fallit la traiter de pu… de protituée.

Mes deux sœurs rirent de bon cœur.

- Hey les filles, je pense qu'on devrait y aller parce que, déjà ça la fera chier qu'on soit à sa fête « trop cool » (je mimais le parenthèses avec mes mains) selon ses dires. Et puis c'est notre dernière année ici, on devrais en profiter pour fêter ça !

- Et si moi j'ai envie de notre soirée film d'horreur ?

- Allez Bella, tu sais très bien que tu hais les film d'horreur ! dis-je

- Ouais tu restes les trois quart du temps les yeux cacher par un cousins ou par tes mains pour pas voir ce qu'il se passe sur l'écran ! rit Rose

Bella bouda un fois de plus.

- D'un coté, Alice à pas tort. On devrait profiter des notre dernier Halloween. ON devrait aller chez Tanya. Et puis… Attentds, Alice montre le carton d'invitation.

Je tendis le carton à ma sœur aimée, elle le lut et sourit.

- En plus c'est une soirée déguisée ! Elle ne saura même pas que c'est nous ! Cool je suis pour !

- Oh, Merci, merci, merci, merci Rose ! criais-je

Je me retournai vers ma sœur jumelle.

- Allez Bella !

- Bon bah deux contre une je suppose qu'on y va toutes.

Je sautai dans les bras de Bella.

- Hey les filles. J'ai une autre idée.

- Quoi ? demanda Rosalie.

- On pourrait retrouver notre enfance pendant quelques heures…

- Comment ? demanda Bella.

- On pourrait aller demander des bonbons !

- Ouais trop cool ! cria Rose.

- Euh… je suis pas sûre que c'est une bonne idée… dit Bella

- Mais si Bella, ca va être drôle ! Des bonbons ou un tour ! On adorait ça !

- Oui je sais, mais on a plus 10 ans.

- Mais allez Bella ! Lâche toi !

Bella réfléchit un instant, puis se mit à sourire. Elle allait craquer et accepter, j'en étais sûre.

- Bon, ok ! Mais c'est moi qui gère le stock de PQ !

- Et moi les œufs ! renchérit Rosalie.

- OK

Nous nous fîmes un calin collectif. Mais Bella sépara notre cercle.

- Mais comment va-t-on faire ?

- Faire quoi ? demandais-je

- Bah… Les costumes. C'est ce soir et on n'a rien de prévu !

- T'inquiète tout est prêt.

Bella me lança un regard interrogatif.

- Oui, j'ai tout prévu depuis une bonne semaine

- Ah ! Alice ! tu es incorrigible !

- T'aurais pu le prévoir Bella, si tu mettais un peu plus ton nez dans notre dressing !

Bella me tira la langue et nous nous mîmes à rire.

**POV EXTERNE**

Les garçons trouvèrent vite la malle en question, où Esmée avait gardé leurs anciens costumes. Ils la descendirent dans la chambre d' Edward. Quand ils l'ouvrirent Jasper prit le premier costume et éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te faire rire comme ça? demanda Emmett.

-Je me souviens de ce costumes, lui répondit-il. On devait avoir 6 ans et maman avait confectionné tous nos costumes. Tu étais si mignon dans celui là Emmett.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que c'était le mien?

-C'est la seule année où tu as été déguisé en citrouille. Tiens regarde y a même le chapeau qui va avec.

Il lui tendit un chapeau qui faisait office à cette époque de la queue verte de la citrouille. Emmett lui pris le costume des mains et le regarda avec dégout.

-Ouais, je m'en souviens. Je me souviens aussi que vous étiez pas mieux les mecs. Regardez!

Il prit dans la malle deux autres costumes tous aussi ridicules les uns des autres. Un était le costume du prince charmant de Blanche-Neige, qu'avait porté Edward cette même année. Le deuxième était celui de Robin des Bois pour Jasper. Quand ils regardèrent les trois costumes posés l'un à coté de l'autre, les garçons grimacèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

Il retirèrent tous les costumes de la malle en séparant leur costumes d'enfance à ceux de l'année dernière et ceux d'il y a deux ans.

Il rigolèrent beaucoup en se remémorant leur dernière sortie d' Halloween.

-Vous vous souvenez de la vieille Madame O'Brian? Demanda Edward

-La vieille bique avec la verrue sur le nez? Fit Emmett.

-Oui, celle là! Je me souviens de la première fois qu'on l'a vu. Maman et papa nous avaient déposé en bas de la rue. On avait pas mal récolté de bonbons, et c'était la dernière maison. Emmett tu avais voulu sonner. Elle a … ouv … ouvert la … la porte et Emm … Emmett a poussé un de ces cris! Il nous a tellement fais peur … qu'on … qu'on a poussé nous …. aussi des cris … et Emmett nous a … pris par la main et … nous a ramené en courant … vers les parents. On a été tellement … terrifié qu'on a pas … décroché un mot du reste de la soirée. Raconta Edward entre deux rires.

À ce souvenir Jasper et Emmett rirent de concert. Ils eurent du mal à se calmer, quand on toqua à leur porte. C'est Esmée qui venait voir si tout se passait bien, et leur apportait aussi de quoi manger. Emmett se leva d'un bond et embrassa sa mère en lui faisant un bisou claquant.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en se remémorant d'autres anecdotes. Puis Emmett ressortit son dernier costume : celui de pirate. Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres en se remémorant cette soirée. Ils étaient allés à une soirée organisée par une fille de sa classe. Il se souvenait de cette fille avec sa robe blanche à la Marylin Monroe, d'ailleurs elle était aussi belle que la vraie Marylin Monroe. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir un ange devant lui. Il était allé la trouver et l'avait dragué. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait elle aussi deux sœurs qui avaient le même âge que ses frères, puis sans qu'il ne le prémédite, il l'avait embrassé. Malheureusement il ne connaissait pas son nom et il ne l'avait jamais revu. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement du goût de ses lèvres tellement douces.

Edward trouva le costume qu'il voulait pour ce soir, celui de Dracula. Une grande cape noire doublée de rouge, des fausses dents accompagnaient la cape. Il mettra une chemise blanche , mais il allait y avoir un problème … le maquillage. Il retourna la malle dans tous les sens.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais bon sans? Lui demanda Jasper.

-Je cherche ce foutu maquillage, sinon c'est mort je sors pas ce soir. Je vais pas sortir à moitié déguisé si on doit faire ça bien pour notre dernier Halloween ici. Et puis si on doit pourrir des maisons autant le faire en étant méconnaissable.

Emmett plongea lui aussi dans la malle, retourna tout, enleva même tous les costumes, mais il ne trouva rien.

Edward se leva et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

-Il va où? Demanda Emmett.

-Je suis pas télépathe moi, je ne lis pas dans l'esprit des gens pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent, ni voyant. Putain Emmett, regarde le bordel que t'as foutu dans sa chambre! C'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'il est partit. Range!

Au même moment Edward revint dans la chambre tout sourire, et triomphant en brandissant le maquillage.

-Il était où? Demanda Jasper.

-Dans le meuble du salon dans un tiroir. Maman l'avait caché pour pas qu'on le trouve … putain c'est quoi tout ce bordel? Emmett tu fais chier! Tu pouvais pas faire attention en fouillant la malle? Elle était bien rangée!

-Oh! Du calme! Je vais tout ranger pendant que tu te prépareras. Ok?

-Et toi tu ne te prépares pas? Fit Jasper.

-Ben si mais j'en ai pas pour longtemps à m'habiller. Le plus long sera le maquillage mais je le ferais au dernier moment.

-En quoi tu te déguises? Interrogea Edward.

Emmett sorti du tas d'affaires sur le sol un bermuda déchiré au dessus des genoux.

-Tu nous fais un remake des Chippendales? Rirent ses deux frères

-Abrutis! Je vais être Hulk!

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rires mais se reprirent rapidement sous le regard noir de leur frère aîné.

Jasper, lui, se trouva des lunettes rondes, une baguette en bois et une cape noire. Il regarda ses frères devant lui, brandit sa baguette en lui faisant faire des ronds dans l'air

-**Sectumsempra!**

-Harry Potter! S'exclamèrent Edward et Emmett en même temps avant de rire.

Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté pour se préparer.

Ils mirent pas mal de temps à se préparer, demandant des conseils à leur mère de temps en temps. Leur père Carlisle rentra tôt de son travail et à peine avait-il passé la porte de la maison, qu'un grand bonhomme vert se rua sur lui, lui faisant pousser un cri. Emmett, mort de rire, était écroulé par terre en deux, n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Esmée était quant à elle, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de cuisine, riant aux larmes devant la mine déconfite de son mari. Jasper et Edward, dans le salon, riant aux éclats. Quand Carlisle repris ses esprits, il se joignit aussi au reste de sa famille dans leur rire. Il attesta que le déguisement d'Emmett était parfait pour la soirée. Il leur donna même de ses propres mains les œufs, et il leur dit d'en profiter mais de faire tout de même attention à ne pas se faire choper par le shérif Swan.

Ils prirent la route et il ne leur fallu qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver au quartier résidentiel de Forks. Ils prirent soin de cacher avec soin leurs « munitions » comme les appelait Emmett.

-Bon, les gars, vous avez vos paniers garnis? Demanda Emmett avec un clin d'œil.

-Chef, oui, chef! Répondirent ses deux frères.

Ils pouvaient commencer leur tournée.

Le même jour chez les filles :

Les filles parlèrent encore de leur sortie d'Halloween, et bien que Bella n'était pas très excitée par l'idée, elle trouva finalement l'idée excellente, après tout c'était leur dernière année à Forks alors autant en profiter. Après leur discussion, Alice descendit demander à leur mère ou était leurs sacs à bonbons. Alice, Rosalie et Bella montèrent au grenier et trouvèrent facilement les sacs qu'elles utilisaient pour leur collecte. Rosalie retrouva son petit sac noir avec des imprimés citrouille orange, Bella trouva le sien mauve avec les motifs de sorcières noirs et enfin Alice prit le sien, noir avec des petits fantômes blancs. Mais Alice en sortant son sac vit leurs anciens costumes, que leur mère avait gardé.

- Bella, Rose, vous avez vu ça ?

- Non, c'est quoi ? demanda Rosalie.

- Tous nos vieux costumes. Regarde Bella.

Alice sortit une petite robe de princesse violet.

- Oh oui, je me rappelle. Tu avait la même que moi mais en rose.

- Oui c'est vrai. Tiens elle est là.

Les jumelles regardèrent leurs petites robes en se souvenant qu'elles avaient embêté leur mère pour avoir les deux même robes mais que l'opinion des deux sœurs avait divergé quand elle leurs avait demandé la couleur.

- Oh Rose ! Regarde ce que je viens de trouver !

- Oh mon dieu ! Maman la gardé.

- Bah oui, vu le temps qu'elle a passé à te la faire.

Rosalie contempla avec nostalgie la petite robe blanche qu'elle avait porté pour sa dernière tournée de bonbons, elle l'avait aussi mise pour une soirée masquée organisé par une amie le même soir. Ce jour là, un garçon était venu la voir et l'avait dragué. Ils avaient échangé un baiser mais elle ne savait même pas son nom. Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait parlé de ses deux petits frères qui avaient apparemment le même âge que ses sœurs et qu'il portait une costume de pirate. Mais Alice sortit sa sœur de ses souvenirs.

- T'as vu maman avait même prévu du rembourrage pour la poitrine.

- Hey c'est pas de ma faute si Marilyn Monroe avait des gros seins et que moi, à l'époque, je n'en avais presque pas. rit Rosalie

- Je sais pas ce que s'était cette période de fascination pour Marilyn. dit Bella

- Tu veux que je te reparle de ta période BoysBand !

- Non ca va !

Les trois sœurs éclatèrent de rire. Puis elles redescendirent dans la chambre des jumelles. Cinq minutes plus tard, leur mère les appela pour venir déjeuner. Une fois leur repas prit elles remontèrent.

- Allez, il est 13h45. On commence !

- On commence quoi ? demanda Bella.

- A ton avis. Dit Rosalie en regardant sa sœur comme si elle était une ahurie.

- Je sais pas moi !

- On commence à se préparer. dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

- OH NON !

- Et si Bell's !

- Non, non, non et non. On va partir faire notre tournée a 18h, on a largement le temps.

- Et non Bella. Surtout que c'est ton costume et ta préparation qui prend le plus de temps.

- QUOI ?

- Bon allez, c'est bon Bella ! Calme, sinon je t'en colle une. intervient Rosalie. Tu as accepté de venir avec nous alors tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit.

- Mais je sais même pas en quoi je vais être déguisée.

- Mais moi non plus ma chère ! Fais confiance à Alice.

- J'ai confiance en Alice.

- Bon, bah très bien Bella. Va a la douche ! ordonna Alice.

Bella fila se doucher pendant qu'Alice montrait les costumes à Rosalie. 30 minutes plus tard, Bella sortit de la douche les cheveux encore humide. Rosalie partit de suite prendre sa douche. Pendant ce temps, Alice montra à Bella son costume et lui mit du vernis noir sur les ongles. Quand Rosalie sortit de la salle de bain, Alice prit sa place et 30 minutes plus tard les 3 sœurs était réunies en papotant de la quête et de la soirée chez Tanya.

- On devrait lui massacrer sa soirée ! Dit Rosalie

- Non,c 'est pas cool de notre part. Répondit Bella

- Et elle, elle a été cool de t'en collé une ? Demanda Alice

Bella fit non de la tête. Pendant que ses sœurs se mirent du vernis, rouge et bleu en alternance pour Rosalie et Rose pâle pour Alice, Bella s'allongea sur son lit. 20 minutes plus tard, un fois leurs vernis secs, elles assirent Bella sur une chaise et se mirent à la coiffer.

- Vous allez faire quoi ?

- On va juste boucler tes cheveux. dit Alice

- Ça va alors. soupira Bella

Une fois l'opération fini, ce fut au tour de Rosalie. Alice lui lissa simplement ses beaux cheveux blonds.

- Et toi, Alice ! Pas de coiffure ?

- Nop. J'ai une perruque.

Alice brandit alors une perruque rousse.

- Allez, maintenant maquillage.

Bella souffla mais ne dit rien. Cette fois ci, Rosalie ouvrit le bal. Alice lui fit un maquillage très naturel, puis Alice se fit maquiller par Rosalie, elle aussi eu le droit à un maquillage simple et on lui dessina des tâches de rousseur sur les joues. Et enfin ce fut au tour de Bella. Elle comprit très vite pourquoi elle était la dernière à être maquiller car c'est le sien qui prit le plus de temps. Fond de teint blanc, rouge à lèvre carmin et regard charbonneux.

- Ali, c'est trop !

- Mais non, ça va avec ton déguisement.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant que Bella et Alice parlait Rosalie avait mis une partie de son costume.

- Wahou Rose ! Ce bustier est… Wahou ! dit Bella

- Oui c'est vrai ! il te va à ravir ! renchérit Alice

- Merci les filles !

- Oh regardez, il est 17h15 ! il est temps qu'on s'habille !

Les filles s'aidèrent avec leurs costumes respectifs.

- Alice t'as du bol qu'il fasse bon ce soir parce que sinon je t'aurait tué !

Alice rit de bon cœur à la remarque de Rosalie. Puis elles se préparèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Alice enfila sa jupe plissée grise, sa chemise blanche, sa cravate sang et or et enfin son petit gilet gris avec de coiffer sa perruque. Rosalie mit le reste de son costume, un mini short en vinyl bleu et Bella enfila la robe noire et rouge en velours qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou. A 17h45, les filles étaient prêtes pour sortir, Alice déguisée en Giny Weasley, Rosalie en Wonderwoman et Bella en vampirette.

**POV EMMETT**

Ca y est! Nous étions fin prêts pour ce dernier Halloween à Forks. Je la sentai bien moi cette soirée. Je sentai que cette soirée allait changer nos vies pour toujours et j'étais aussi excité qu'une puce. Non mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Me voilà aussi folle qu'une fille! Je devais me reprendre.

Nous venions d'arriver au quartier résidentiel de Forks au bout d'un quart d'heure. Je regardais mes frères et tapais dans mes mains.

-Que la fête commence jeunes gens! Et c'est parti!

C'est en riant que nous toqions à la première porte.

-Des bonbons ou une bêtise! Criai-je à la personne qui venait de m'ouvrir. Elle recula un peu quand elle me vit, puis se mit à froncer les sourcils.

-Vous êtes pas un peu vieux pour demander des bonbons? Demanda-t-elle.

-Madame, sachez que les simples humains que nous sommes, sommes d'éternels enfants, et qu'il ne faut jamais refuser de s'amuser. Rire fait gagner dix minutes de vie suplémentaire.

-Et puis ce que Hulk oublie de vous dire c'est qu'il a arrêter de grandir dans sa tête depuis l'âge de 5 ans, répliqua Jasper.

La dame rigola de bon coeur et ME donna des bonbons. Je la remerciai vivement, ce qui la fit éploser de rire. Puis ce fut au tour de Jasper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui raconta mais elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans notre direction et lui fit un air désolé en lui donnant une poignée de bonbons.

-Que lui as-tu raconté à cette pauvre dame pour ai un air aussi désolé en nous regardant? Demanda Edward, sous l'éclat de rire de Jasper.

-Alors là mon frère jumeau, je ne divulguerais pas mes secrets. En tout cas le résultat est là. Merci Emmett de nous avoir poussé à cette soirée. Je m'éclate ... comme ... un fou, dit-il en finissant sa phrase comme s'il avait vu un fantome.

Edward et moi nous nous regardions en haussant les épaules, quand nous vîmes Jasper le regard dans le vide derrère nos épaules. Nous nous retournions, quand ... trois déesses se dirigeaient dans notre direction. Une était déguisée en vampirette, la deuxième en sorcière mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du nom de son personnage. En tout cas, elle sautillait dans tous les sens, rigolait avec les deux autres filles, puis enfin il y avait elle! Une superbe wonderwoman, qui faisait de l'ombre à la vraie. Son visage me disait quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais pas d'où je l'avais vu. Je me tournai vers mes frères, et vis qu'ils bavaient presque.

-Les mecs, ça vous dit de faire connaissance? Qui c'est, ça se trouve se sont les femmes de notre vie, mais pas touche à Wonderwoman, c'est pour moi.

-Pas de problème Em, moi je sens que je viens de m'imprégner de ma douce vampire, fit Edward.

-Et Harry Potter et fait pour être avec Ginny Weasley, termina Jasper.

C'est ainsi que nous nous approchions de ces belles filles. Je savais que cette soirée allait changer notre vie, mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point.

**POV ROSALIE**

Voilà, nous étions fin prêtes pour célébrer ce dernier Halloween à Forks comme il se doit. L'année prochaine nous serions à Seattle, moi en fac de psyclologie, Alice en stylisme, et Bella en littérature.

Heureusement que pour une fois il ne faisait pas très froid en cette saison, car c'est vrai que je n'avais pas grand chose sur moi, à part un bustier rouge, mon minishort bleu et mes breloques. De temps en temps mon esprit vagabondait vers ce garçon inconnu qui m'avait donné mon premier baiser lors de cette fameuse soirée déguisée, et que je n'avais jamais revu.

Alice avait eu une bonne idée de nous trainer ce soir, car nous rigolions bien toutes les trois et la récolte de bonbons avait été payante. Nous remontions la rue de la vieille O'Brian. Il paraîtrait qu'elle n'est pas encore morte et que certains lycéens disent qu'elle à plus de 120 ans. Alors avec mes soeurs nous avions décidé d'aller vérifier.

-Les filles, trois beaux mâles à six heures s'avancent vers nous, nous fit remarquer mon Pickatchu adoré.

En effet, trois beaux mecs s'avançaient vers nous, mais celui m'attira le plus était celui tout en vert. Un je-ne-sais-quoi me faisait penser à l'inconnu de la fête qui m'avait embrassé. Plus il avançait, plus j'avais la sensation de la connaître.

-Salut les filles! Dit le verdâtre, que font d'aussi jolies filles que vous dehors à cette heure-ci? Vous ne savez pas que c'est dangereux? Heureusement que nous sommes là pour vous protèger! Finit-il fier de lui.

Cette voix ... cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, l'inconnu qui m'avait donné mon premier baiser était bien lui, ce géant tout vert. Bella allait dire quelque chose mais je ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Un géant en plus d'une super Héroïne ne seront pas de trop je pense pour silloné la ville ensemble. Je m'appelle Rosalie, dis-je en tendant ma main.

Il sembla perplexe devant mon geste, réfléchissant , puis un magnifique sourire étira ses lèvres douces et charnues.

-Emmett Cullen, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, en me prenant la main qu'il ne lâcha plus de la soirée.

Nous rigolâmes bien tous ensemble. Alice semblait être tombée sous le charme de Jasper, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, timide devant quelqu'un. Quant à Bella, elle n'était pas mieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant rougir même quand Jacob lui faisait des compliments. Ils faut dire qu'il y a de quoi être intimidé par l'apollon qui était à ses côtés. La tournée finies, nous convîmes tous de se retrouver chez Tanya pour 20h. Nous avions décidé de changer de costumes, et de porter des masques. C'est donc tout naturellement que je mis ma robe de Marylin Monroe avec un masque blanc avec des plume de même couleur.

20h précise, nous nous retrouvions donc chez Tanya, en train de chercher du regard nos cavaliers, quand un grand ours me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. Sur le coup je fus surprise, mais ayant reconnu l'assaillant, je répondis sans hésiter à son baiser. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur pour me demander l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui céda sans problème. Un frisson, de plaisir, me parcouru de la tête au pied, me faisant échapper un gémissement. Je le rapprochais plus de moi. Si j'avais pu j'aurais continuer de l'embrasser, mais notre condition d'humains nous revinrent en mémoire et c'est à cause du manque d'air que nous rompions ce baiser. Il me serra fort dans ses bras et posa son front contre le mien.

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Marylin, me dit-il.

-Moi non plus mon pirate, lui répondis-je.

Ce sont des éclats de rire qui nous ramenèrent à la réalité. Alice avait un air géné, et je vis Jasper la prendre par les épaules et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, puis l'emmener danser. Nous les suivîmes de près. Mon pirate mit un bras autour de ma taille et m'emmena danser aussi. Un slow commença et Emmett me rapprocha de lui. Je déposai ma tête sur son torse musclé, m'envoutant de son odeur.

-J'aime t'avoir dans mes bras Rosalie. Tu es aussi magnifique d'une rose qui éclot. Je suis peut être des fois lourd et tu t'en rendras compte très très vite, mais je sais aussi me montrer adulte.

-Mon nounours, j'ai vu ce soir tes deux facettes : celle de l'enfant quand nous faisions notre tournée de bonbons, mais aussi celle que tu viens de montrer, et je te prends comme tu es.

-Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors?

-Avec plaisir!

Il me prit par la main et nous sortîmes par derrière. Nous fîmes quelques pas loin du regard des autres dans la maison de Tany et il me reprit dans ses bras en s'adossant contre un arbre. Il m'embrassa de nouveau langoureusement, le transformant en passion. Il descendit ensuite lelong de ma machoire, puis continua vers mon coup derrière mon oreille, un point très sensible, qui me fit frissonner, bien qu'il ne fasse étrangement pas froid en cette saison. Il continua son manège me faisant gémir. Je passais mes mains sur son torse pour atteindre les boutons de sa chemise que je commençais à défaire lentement. Ses mains sur ma nuque, descendirent le long de ma colonne, passèrent sur mes hanches, puis continuèrent leur chemin vers mes cuisses. Je savais très bien où cela allait nous menais et je n'avais pas peur. Je voulais que cela soit lui, et lui seul. Il ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Rosalie tu me rends fou, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu et encore plus ce soir. Je sais que cela peut paraître rapide et si tu ne veux pas je pourr ...

Je venais de lui plaquer ma main sur sa bouche.

-Emmett, tu as été celui qui m'a donné mon premier baiser et je veux que tu sois le premier à me faire l'amour. Je suis d'accord avec toi ça peux paraître rapide, mais je suis sûre de moi. Et je l'embrassais avec fougue. Nos gestes se firent urgents. Je défis sa ceinture et baissais son pantalon ainsi que son boxer pour libérer sa virilité réveillée rien que pour moi. Je passai ma main dessus sur toute sa longueur, caressant de mon pousse son gland, ce qui le fit gémir. Je fis quelque vas-et-viens supplémentaire, mais il m'arrêta. Son regard était intense. Il passa ses mains sous ma robe, et descendis mon sous-vêtement. Puis il me mit sa veste sur mon dos, et pris un préservatif dans la poche interne de sa veste. Je lui fis un sourire, pris le préservatif, puis l'enfila sur toute sa longueur. Je me jetai dans ses bras. Il me réceptionna, et je mis mes jambes autour de ses hanche puis glissa sur son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il me comble entièrement. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou et gémis son nom. Nous commençions de lents vas-et-viens, tout en douceur. Mon orgasme se construisit aussi de la même manière, jusqu'à exploser en me faisant voir des milliers d'étoiles. Il me suivit dans la jouissance quelques secondes après moi. Nous étions haletants, recouvert d'une fine plicule de sueur, mais j'étais heureuse dans les bras de cet homme mon homme.

-Je t'aime ...

je relevai la tête vers lui mais il fuyait mon regard. Je descendis lentement de lui en restant accrocher car mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, et je lui fis relever la tête pour que nos yeux se croisent.

-Emmett ...

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de dire ça ...

-Je t'aime aussi.

Oui je savais que je l'aimais, mon coeur me le hurlait. Il me sourit et nous nous embrassions avidement, nous murmurant des "je t'aime" à profusion.

Je sais pour beaucoup cela semble aller vide, mais nous n'avons qu'une seule vie et c'est lui que je veux. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer, mais une seule expression me venais en tête : coup de foudre. Nous nous rhabillâmes, nous rendant présentable, puis main dans la main, nous allions retrouver nos frères et soeurs. Plus nous approchions, plus le bruit d'une dispute arrivait à nos oreilles. En entrant dans la maison ce que nous vîmes nous coupa le souffle : Bella venait de gifler Tanya.

**POV ALICE**

Nous avions fait la meilleur quête de bonbons de tout les temps, je crois. Nous avions nos sac plein de friandises en tout genre. Et puis nous avions ces trois garçons, Emmett, Edward et Jasper. Ah Jasper… il m'avait taper dans l'œil. En plus, il était déguiser en Harry Potter, je suis sûre qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre. Bah oui, après tout j'ai déguisé en Ginny Weasley, la petite amie d' Harry alors je suis sûre qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Et quand il était venu vers moi, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Jasper ! Enchanté de te rencontrer !

Il avait une voix magnifique, si belle.

-Sa…lut ! Alice ! enchanté… aussi !

Puis il vint me faire la bise. Putain, mais quelle conne, j'ai bégayé ! Il est resté parlé avec moi pendant toute notre collecte. Il s'appliquait à me parler et à me faire rire. On peut dire que le courant passait bien entre lui et moi.

Et puis quand nous nous étions retrouvé chez Tanya, il était venu directement vers moi, même si je portais un masque, et après un petit moment de solitude, il m'avait invité à danser. Très vite, il m'a surpris en m'embrassant.

**POV JASPER**

Quand nous étions partis de chez nous, j 'étais peu convaincu par l'idée d'Emmett. J'étais persuadé qu'on allait se faire chier. Et je n'avais pas totalement tord. Du moins au début. Nous avions visité quelques maisons et ramassé quelques dizaines de bonbons quand nous vîmes des filles arriver. Une déguisée en Wonderwoman, une autre en vampire et la troisième… Ah la troisième. Elle était très belle. Elle portait une petite chemise blanche, une cravate rayé sang et or, un gilet en laine gris à petites mailles, une jupette plissée grise, des chaussette blanches lui arrivant au genou, et des petit chaussures à talons hauts. Mais je ne reconnu son déguisement que quand je vis sa perruque, elle était rousse avec des cheveux longs, c'était Ginny Weasley. Et son visage… wahou son visage, il exprimait une joie intense. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle ! Quand j'ai entendu sa voix pour la première fois… Mon dieu, j'ai cru mourir. Cette fille était parfaite.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Jasper ! Enchanté de te rencontrer ! lançais-je.

Elle me sourit

-Sa…lut ! Alice ! enchanté… aussi !

Et sa voix mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Et elle avait bégayé, comme c'est mignon. Et c'est joues, elles avaient pris une jolie petite teinte rosée.

Nous nous regroupâmes et nous discutâmes tous ensembles, avec ses deux sœurs, Bella la vampire et Rosalie Wonderwoman. Naturellement, je me mis à coté d'elle, pour discuter parce qu'elle me plaisait et puis elle était Ginny Weasley et j'étais Harry Potter donc nous étions sensés sortir ensemble, fictivement parlant du moins.

Ah Alice… Elle était aussi belle qu'intéressante. Elle parlait avec une gaieté qui était très rafraîchissante. Elle parlait beaucoup de tout et de rien.

La quête s'était finalement mieux passé que je ne l'aurais espéré. Nous avions jeté quelques œufs et entouré quelques arbres de PQ mais surtout ramassé une quantité impressionnante les confiseries en tout genre. Vers 20 heures, nous sommes rentrés chez nous et nous avons pris nos masque pour aller chez Tanya.

Une fois arrivé chez l'autre pouf, j'ai commencé par chercher le petit ange que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques heures. Je la reconnu immédiatement avec sa perruque et elle était entourée de ses deux sœurs. J'avançais vers elle et je vis mes frères faire de même. Emmett se dirigea vers la grande blonde Rosalie et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je regardai Edward qui paraissait qui aussi étonné du comportement d'Emmett. En regardant les deux sœurs, je vis qu'elles étaient aussi surprises que nous. Alice avait d'ailleurs la bouche grande ouverte, elle la referma puis la réouvrit. J'imaginais très bien toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, je me les posais aussi. Bella aussi avait l'air perplexe devant le spectacle. Mais elle fut la première à se reprendre.

-Alice ! Ferme la bouche tu viens d'avaler toutes les mouches qui tournaient autour de Tanya ! dit Bella en fermant la bouche d'Alice en poussant sur son menton avec un doigt.

Après la réplique de Bella, nous nous sommes tous mis a rire. Alice, malgré son rire, paraissait un peu gênée d'avoir gardé la bouche ouverte. Alors sans réfléchir, je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et j'embrassais tendrement sa tempe.

-Tu veux danser ? lui demandais-je.

Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Oui !

Je lui prit alors la main et je la conduisis vers la piste de danse qui était installé au milieu du salon de Tanya. Nous commençâmes à danser sur la chanson Hot 'n' Cold de Katy Perry, mais la chanson suivante était un slow. Alors je posais mais mains sur ses hanches et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et la je fis enfin ce que je rêvais de faire depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Je posais alors délicatement mes lèvres sur les siens, d'abord je vis qu'elle ouvrit les yeux en grand mais tout de suite après elle les ferma. Sa réaction m'encouragea alors je fermais moi aussi les yeux et j'approfondis notre baiser. Je quémandais l'accès à sa langue qu'elle m'accorda pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mais beaucoup trop vite à mon gout, nous dûmes nous séparer, haletants.

Nous continuâmes à danser et à nous embrassez quelques temps. Je vis que mon frère et Bella dansait l'un contre l'autre. Je vis qu' Edward dit quelque chose qui fit rire Bella, mais qui la fit également rougir. Soudain, j'eus une envie.

- Alice, tu viens, on va faire un tour dehors ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle en sautillant.

Je la conduisis alors à l'arrière de la maison ou s'étendait un grand jardin. Une fois dehors, je vis des bains de soleil. Je me dirigeais alors vers eux, m'installais sur celui qui était le plus isolé de la maison en entrainant Alice avec moi. Elle s'allongea près de moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Nous discutâmes de nos vies, de nos problèmes, de nos frères et sœurs… Après quelques minutes, je remontais le corps d'Alice plus près du miens, de manière à ce que je puisse l'embrasser. Une fois de plus, les premiers baisers chastes, tournèrent vite aux baisers passionnés. Quand soudain, nous entendîmes des gémissements. Alice me regarda terrifiée.

- C'était quoi ça, Jasper ?

- Je sais pas.

- J'ai peur mon chéri !

Elle venait de me dire « mon chéri ». Mon dieu dites-moi que je suis au paradis. Je décidais de faire comme si de rien était.

- C'est rien, ma chérie !

Je lui avais retourné le petit mot doux et elle n'avait pas l'air choqué. Je posais alors une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je rompis très vite votre baiser pour la rassurer.

- Allez, viens mon bébé. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas rassurée.

Je me levais en la collant contre moi, puis nous marchâmes jusqu'à la porte. Avant d'entrer, nous avions entendu des bruits de dispute, c'était deux filles qui se crêpaient encore le chignon. En entrant, j'eus le choc de ma vie. La fragile petite Bella avait abattit sa main sur la joue de cette pouf de Tanya.

**POV EDWARD**

Cette soirée de merde avait finalement bien tournée. Je n'était pas emballé, mais pas emballé du tout, quand Emmett nous avait proposé de sortir cherché des bonbons et enfin allé chez Tanya. Cette pouf me courrait déjà après au lycée, mais si en plus je me jetais dans les griffes du loup. Mais tout a changé quand je les ai vu. La fille déguisé en Wonderwoman, l'autre déguisé en petite sorcière dont j'ai oublié le nom et enfin une déesse déguisée comme moi, en vampire. Mais pas n'importe quelle vampire, mais une petite vampire sexy avec sa robe lui arrivant juste au dessus du genoux. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, de loin avec les deux autres filles, WAHOU… et puis j'avais entendu son rire qui me réchauffait le cœur. Sans la connaître, j'eus immédiatement envie de la faire rire pour entendre encore ce son divin. Puis Emmett intervint,une fois les filles près de nous. Ainsi, nous nous présentâmes les uns aux autres.

-Bonsoir ! Je suis Edward!

Je la vis rougir même à travers son maquillage. Puis je lui tendis ma main.

-Bonsoir… Je suis Isabella mais tout le monde me dit Bella. Je suis… ravie de te rencontrer.

Elle rougit encore plus et j'adorais ça. Puis elle saisit la main que je lui tendait et sans réfléchir, je la tirais vers moi et je déposais un bisou sur sa joue. Elle rougit une fois de plus.

-Sympa le costume, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

-Merci, mais c'est Alice qui m'a obligé à le mettre. Tu n'es … pas mal en … vampire, fit-elle en me montrant de la main de haut en bas. Cela te va bien aussi.

Pendant toute notre collecte, Bella et moi discutions de tout et de rien, nous laissez aller à nos divagations. Nous nous découvrîmes une passion commune pour la littérature. Elle aussi souhaite s'inscrire en littérature l'année prochain. Avant de nous séparer, je lui demandais si elle comptait aller avec ses sœurs à la soirée donner par Tanya, et, après une grimace, elle me répondit que oui. Ma soirée très ennuyeuse me parue soudain beaucoup plus attrayante. Nous rentrâmes et presque aussi vite nous partîmes chez Tanya. Et j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être pour revoir MA Bella. Quand nous arrivâmes, Jasper vit directement Alice et partis vers elle et ses sœurs. Emmett, en arrivant près de Rosalie, lui donna un baiser plus que passionné qui surprit tout le monde, surtout Alice qui avait la bouche ouverte. Bella me surprit une fois de plus par sa répartie.

- Alice ! Ferme la bouche tu viens d'avaler toutes les mouches qui tournaient autour de Tanya ! dit-elle en fermant la bouche de sa sœur en poussant sur son menton avec un doigt.

Je me mis immédiatement à rire en voyant que Bella, elle aussi, ne supportait pas Tanya. Je vis Jasper allé vers Alice, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la sœur jumelle de Bella et déposa un bisou sur sur sa tempe, puis il l'invita à danser. Je vit également que Rosalie et mon ours de frère n'étaient plus la. Il ne restait plus que Bella et moi.

- Tu veux danser ? demandais-je.

Bella fit une petite grimace.

- Quoi ? J'ai dis une bêtise ?

- Non, c'est pas toi, Edward. C'est moi, je ne… sais pas vraiment danser et je suis très… maladroite.

-Laisse moi juger par moi même. Suis-moi, ne pense à rien. Fait moi juste confiance et tout se passera bien tu verras.

- Bon allez, Okay. Je me laisse tenté.

Je lui tendis ma main et je l'emmenais vers la piste de danse et aussitôt arrivé un slow commença. Je passais alors mes main sur ses cotes pour les placer sur ses hanches. Elle passa ses main autour de mon cou et elle cala sa tête sur mon torse, je posais alors ma tête sur la sienne.

- Tu sais que tu est vraiment très belle. lui dis-je sans réfléchir. Tu vois que tu sais danser!

Je la vis rougir et j'entendis encore son rire. A cette instant, je n'eus qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Mais je ne le fis pas, je préférais attendre. Après deux ou trois danses, nous retournâmes près du buffet pour boire un verre. Quand soudain, j'entendis une voix que j'aurais souhaité ne pas entendre.

-Houhou Eddie Chouchou! Entendis-je

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai! Soufflais-je désespéré.

Je lui adressais un regard d'excuse et elle me fit un petit sourire avec un petit clin d'œil. Tanya s'avança vers moi et repoussa Bella pour se planter devant moi.

-Oh Eddie ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Je pensais que tu me viendrais pas. Mais j'ai espéré et ta voilà ici. Comme je suis contente! Viens allons danser mon Eddy.

Elle commença à me prendre la main, mais je me retirai vivement.

-Premièrement je n'allais pas venir ! C'est Emmett qui m'a obligé. Et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas envi de danser avec toi.

Après ma remarque, son sourire de Barbie trop siliconée se fana un instant avant de revenir.

-Tu t'amuses au moins Eddy ?

-Depuis que tu es arrivée, non mais avant oui ! Et ne m'appelle pas Eddy.

-Okkkaaayyyy. Mais avec qui tu t'amusais autant ?

Je passai dans le dos de Tanya et ramena Bella, qui n'avait jusque là rien dit, contre moi. Bella releva lentement son masque et me fit un magnifique sourire, qui fit accélérer mon cœur. Puis elle se tourna vers Tanya, et elle agrandit son sourire

- Oh mon dieu ! Bella Swan ! Que fais tu là vilain cafard ?

- Ne dis pas ça d'elle !

- Oh Edward c'est mignon ! Mais maintenant que je suis là, tu peux partir et laisser Edward tranquille.

-Et pourquoi le laisserais-je tranquille ? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit venu te voir en arrivant, si ? cracha Bella. Il me semble aussi qu'il vient de te dire qu'il ne voulait pas danser avec toi, et à la question que tu viens de lui poser « avec qui t'amusais-tu autant? », il a été assez explicite non?

-Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il s'intéresse a toi Miss Cafard ? Tu n'es rien pour lui, il est à moi, et jamais il ne sera pour toi. Il est trop bien pour toi. Tu n'es rien, insignifiante!

Et là, une chose à laquelle je ne doutais pas arriva. Bella abattit sa main sa la joue de cette pouffiasse de Tanya. Une fois de plus j'eus une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser . Sans réfléchir, je pris la main de Bella et je l'emmenai avec moi dehors. Une fois sortit, je courus sans réfléchir dans la rue.

- Edward, ou on va ? me demanda Bella essoufflée.

- Je sais pas !

Je sentis Bella ralentir puis s'arrêter.

- Viens Edward, il y a un petit parc, juste à l'angle de la rue.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement jusqu'à ce petit parc, puis nous nous installâmes sur un banc côte à côte. D'abord nous ne parlâmes pas puis je me lançais.

-Bella, cette baffe était… extraordinaire !

Elle se mis à rire.

- Oh mais c'est normal, Edward ! C'était une vieille rancœurs que j'ai pu enfin venger ! Et mon dieu ça fait du bien !

Je me mis également à rire. Alors, je me rapprochais d'elle et passais mon bras autour de ses épaules, elle se colla contre moi pour mon plus grand plaisir. Pour la premier fois depuis le début de la soirée, je cédais à mon envie. Je plaçais ma main sous son menton pour le relever, je rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes et enfin elles se touchèrent délicatement. Sans que je m'en rendes vraiment compte, notre baiser se fut plus passionné et très vite nos langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet endiablé. Bella était à présent à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Mais trop vite nous dûmes nous séparer haletants.

-Je passe une soirée magnifique avec toi Bella. Si Emmett m'avais dit que l'on se rencontrerait, je n'aurais jamais été aussi réticent à faire cette soirée.

Elle me sourit puis me répondit.

-Moi aussi je passe une très agréable soirée en ta compagnie. Si c'était à refaire, je referais la même chose à une exception près. J'aurais voulu que l'on se connaisse avant. Je savais qui tu étais. Qui ne sais pas qui est Edward Cullen? Mais Tanya a raison sur un point : je suis banale à coté de toi et jamais je n'avais osé pensé qu'un jour tu poserais les yeux sur moi.

-Ne dit pas ça! Je vais te révéler un secret : Tanya me cours après depuis longtemps, mais elle me donne plus envi de vomir qu'autre chose, et avant ce soir, la seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était mes études, mais maintenant il y a toi. Mais tu as raison, nous aurions dû nous connaître avant. J'aurai dû lever les yeux de mes bouquins pour voir la magnifique femme que tu es.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore . Mais soudain mon portable vibra, brisant ainsi notre petite bulle. C'était un message d'Emmett.

_Je sais pas ou tu es avec Bella mais on ramène on les filles chez elles, on est devant chez Tanya. Vous nous rejoignez_ _?_

Je revins Bella et j'envoyais la réponse à Emmett. Vous rejoignîmes ainsi mes frères et les sœurs de Bella à peine 5 minutes plus tard. Je ne fus pas vraiment surpris, en arrivant, qu' Emmett tienne la main de Rosalie et Jasper celle d'Alice. Nous avions tous un immense sourire collé au visage. Une fois devant chez les filles, nous eûmes beaucoup de mal à nous séparer de nos moitiés respectives. Nous rentrâmes tous les trois à la maison en parlant de nos soirées respectives. Je passait un moment à leur raconter l'accident avec Tanya, qui fit beaucoup rire mes frères. Quand nous arrivâmes chez nous, vers les minuit, nos parents étaient enlacés sur le canapé regardant la télé.

- Alors les garçons, votre soirée s'est bien passé ? demanda ma mère.

Nous nous regardâmes.

- Elle était parfaite !

Nous avions répondu, tous en même temps se qui nous fit rire, nos parents compris. Nous montâmes et nous allâmes directement nous coucher. Cette nuit là, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, l'ange que j'avais rencontré, qui m'avait embrassé, qui m'avait glisser dans la poche son numéro de portable et surtout cette ange qui m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je savais déjà qu'en me réveillant la première chose que je ferais serait de l'appeler.

**POV BELLA**

Alice était intenable, mais qu'est ce qu'on rigolait bien. J'étais heureuse de partager ce moment avec mes sœurs, même si nous en partagions beaucoup.

Nous venions de croiser Mike et sa bande de losers. Ils étaient en train de lancer des œufs sur la maison des Salvatore, quand ils nous virent.

-Regardez les mecs, c'est les jolies sœurs Swan. Salut Bella, tu es magnifique tu sais ça?

-Mike dégage et laisse ma sœur tranquille. Lui dit Rosalie.

-Oh toi blondasse, ferme la! Je parle à qui je veux, lui répliqua-t-il.

-Et toi Mike je ne veux pas te parler alors dégage et va faire tes conneries avec tes potes. Si tu ne me laisse pas en paix mes sœurs et moi, je sens que tes parents seraient ravis d'aller chercher leur fils en garde à vue t'en dit quoi? D'autant plus que mon père attends depuis des années de pouvoir te choper. Lui dis-je.

-Ah oui? Tu n'es pas capable de faire ça Swan! Et tu n'as pas de preuve.

-Mais y a trois témoins, et je n'ai qu'à prendre mon portable et appeler le shériff.

-Pff! Balaya-t-il d'une main.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard, puis je sortis le portable de ma poche, et je commençai à composer le numéro de mon père. Il en me restait plus qu'à appuyer sur une touche, quand il stoppa mon geste.

-On se casse les gars! Dit-il à sa bande.

Ils partirent non sans nous regarder méchamment. Alice et Rosalie fouillèrent dans leur sac, puis se tournèrent vers la bande de Mike qui était en train de partir, et leur balança, ce qu'il me semblait être des œufs. Ils atterrirent pile sur le tête de Mike.

-Le shampooing aux œufs renforce les cheveux lui cria Alice, puis elle nous pris par les mains et nous partîmes en courant.

Au bout d'un moment nous nous arrêtâmes à bout de souffle, rigolant à gorge déployée.

-Les filles, trois beaux mâles à six heures s'avancent vers nous, nous fit remarquer Alice.

Je regardais par dessus son épaules et vis en effet les frères Cullen se dirigeant vers nous. Nous étions ensemble dans le même lycée, mais nous ne les fréquentions pas. C'est surprise que je vis qu'ils s'arrêtaient à notre hauteur. Tout à coup j'eu un sursaut en voyant leur costumes. Ils avaient eu la même idée que nous, et nous étions même assorties à eux. Un grand costaud tout vert s'approcha de Rosalie, c'était Emmett. Jasper lui était habillé en Harry Potter et s'était approché d'Alice, puis enfin vint vers moi mon fantasme personnel en la personne d'Edward Cullen.

-Bonsoir ! Je suis Edward!

-Bonsoir… Je suis Isabella mais tout le monde me dit Bella. Je suis… ravie de te rencontrer. Lui dis-je en rougissant, et en prenant la main qu'il me tendait.

Puis sans que je m'y attende, il déposa un bisou sur ma joue. Je rêve ou Edward Cullen viens de m'embrasser sur la joue. Le contact de ses lèvres me donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Sympa le costume,me dit-il en me souriant.

-Merci, mais c'est Alice qui m'a obligé à le mettre. Tu n'es … pas mal en … vampire, fis-je en le montrant de la main de haut en bas. Cela te va bien aussi.

Nous finîmes tous ensemble la tournée de bonbon sans oublier de pourrir quelque maison avec le papier toilette que les garçons avaient apporté, puis il était temps ,pour nous de nous séparer. Edward me demanda si j'allai chez Tanya moi aussi. Je fis la grimace mais acquiessai, ce qui le fit sourire.

Aller! Je poussai un grand soupir avant de rentrer chez Tanya. Je cherchai mon fantasme des yeux quand nous vîmes les garçons se précipitais vers nous. Emmett embrassa Rosalie sous nos regards ébahis, enfin surtout sous le regard effaré d'Alice, qui ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Je me postai à coté d'elle.

-Alice ! Ferme la bouche tu viens d'avaler toutes les mouches qui tournaient autour de Tanya ! dis-je en fermant la bouche de ma sœur en poussant sur son menton avec un doigt.

Elle paru assez décontenencé par ce que je venais de lui dire et Jasper vint à ses côtés et lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe, tout en lui entourant les épaule de son bras. Mes soeurs et leur cavalier disparurent sur la piste de danse, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi.

Il me demanda si je voulais danser, ce qui me fit grimacer, car moi et la coordination tête/pied faisait deux. Il pensait avoir dit une bêtise, mais je le contredis rapidemant en lui avouant que j'étais très maladroite et que je ne savais donc pas danser. Il me prit la main en me disant de lui faire confiance. Je lui cédai. Un slow commença, et je posai ma tête sur son torse. J'étais bien là dans ses bras. Je sentais ses pouces caresser le bas de mon dos, me donnant d'agréables frissons.

-Tu sais que tu est vraiment très belle. Me dit-il. Tu vois que tu sais danser!

Sa remarque me fit rire et rougir en même temps. Qu'il était plaisant d'être avec lui. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour danser avec LE Edward Cullen de mes fantasmes. Nous dançâmes encore quelques danses, puis c'est à regret que je dû me séparer de ses bras. Il nous dirigea vers la table où se trouvait les boissons quand nous entendîmes une voix que j'aurai préféré ne plus entendre.

-Houhou Eddie Chouchou! Entendis-je

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai! Souffla-t-il.

Il me regarda désespérer, et en voulant s'excuser, et je lui souris de compassion en retour. Je fus tout à coup éloigné d'Edward par Tanya. Non mais pour qui elle se prend la greluche à deux balles? Mais regardez-moi son déguisement. Même une fille de joie ne voudrait pas s'habiller comme elle! J'entendais Edward lui répondre agacé. Au moins je savais qu'il ne l'appéciait pas lui aussi. Si seulement je pouvais lui arracher le tête. Je ne rêvai que d'une chose c'est de lui retourner la baffe qu'elle m'avait donné quelques années auparavant. Je restais toujours dans son dos bouillant de plus en plus, mais me retenant de lui attraper les cheveux pour que je puisse terminé ma soirée avec Edward, quand je sentis qu'on m'attrapais le bras. C'était Edward qui me colla contre lui. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et plongeai dans l'océan émmeraude de ses yeux. Je relevais mon masque et lui souris, puis je me tournais vers cette garce, avec un grand sourire hypocrite collé sur mon visage.

-Oh mon dieu ! Bella Swan ! Que fais tu là vilain cafard ?

Si tu savais que tu as une tête de blatte, pensais-je

-Ne dis pas ça d'elle !

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Edward prenait ma défense, et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse.

-Oh Edward c'est mignon ! Mais maintenant que je suis là, tu peux partir et laisser Edward tranquille. Fit-elle à mon intention.

Mon sourire se fana rapidement. Ma colère qui était présente en moi depuis qu'elle m'avait éloignée d'Edward venait de triplé, mais je devais rester calme, sinon je pourrais faire peur à Edward et je n'avais pas envi qu'il s'éloigne de moi et me prenne pour une folle.

-Et pourquoi le laisserais-je tranquille ? Je ne crois pas qu'il soit venu te voir en arrivant, si ? Crachai-je. Il me semble aussi qu'il vient de te dire qu'il ne voulait pas danser avec toi, et à la question que tu viens de lui poser « avec qui t'amusais-tu autant? », il a été assez explicite non?

Ma rage montait de plus en plus. Tanya me regarda avec dédain comme une moins que rien.

-Mais tu crois vraiment qu'il s'intéresse a toi Miss Cafard ? Tu n'es rien pour lui, il est à moi, et jamais il ne sera pour toi. Il est trop bien pour toi. Tu n'es rien, insignifiante!

La c'en était trop. Comment ça il était à elle? Edward n'appartient à personne! Je sais qu'il est trop bien pour moi. Je suis banale à côté d'elle mais cela fait des années qu'elle me pourrit le vie. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, j'ai toujours encaisser tous les coups bas qu'elle m'a fait. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à mes soeurs, mais me faire rabaisser devant tout le monde, et surtout devant Edward était trop pour moi. J'abattis ma main sur sa joue. La baffe avait été violente car j'ai ressentis une douleur dans ma main, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Le silence se fit autour de nous. En réalisant ce qui venait de se passer et tous les yeux qui étaient braqués sur nous, j'aurai voulu me terrer dans un petit trou de souris. Qu'allait penser Edward de moi maintenant?

Je sentis une main dans la mienne, et je fus entrainer dehors par Edward. Nous nous mîmes à courir sans savoir où nous allions, puis je nous emmenai vers le parc du coin de la rue. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc, restant silencieux l'un comme l'autre mais pas d'un silence pesant non.

-Bella, cette baffe était… extraordinaire ! Dit-il le premier.

Je me mis à rire. Il était encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer mais m'était en aucun cas choqué. Je lui expliquai que j'avais une vieille rancoeur à évacuer.

Nous rigolions tous les deux, puis,il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je mis ma tête contre lui, étant bien, à ma place, puis il releva ma tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis de suite à son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et je lui accordai l'accès à ma bouche. Notre baiser se fit plus passioné. Je fis alors une chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé faire : je me mis à califouchon sur lui tout en continuant à nous embrasser, mais très vite notre condition humaine se rappela à nous, et c'est haletant que nous dûmes interrompre notre baiser. Je posai alors mon front contre le sien.

-Je passe une soirée magnifique avec toi Bella. Si Emmett m'avais dit que l'on se rencontrerait, je n'aurais jamais été aussi réticent à faire cette soirée. Me dit-il.

Je ressentai la même chose que lui. Si Alice ne m'avait pas obligé à faire cette soirée, jamais je n'aurai eu la chance de faire sa connaissance pour de vrai, de discuter avec lui pour de vrai et de l'embrasser pour de vrai, autre que dans mes rêves.

-Moi aussi je passe une très agréable soirée en ta compagnie. Si c'était à refaire, je referais la même chose à une exception près. J'aurais voulu que l'on se connaisse avant. Je savais qui tu étais. Qui ne sais pas qui est Edward Cullen? Mais Tanya a raison sur un point : je suis banale à coté de toi et jamais je n'avais osé pensé qu'un jour tu poserais les yeux sur moi.

-Ne dit pas ça! Je vais te révéler un secret : Tanya me cours après depuis longtemps, mais elle me donne plus envi de vomir qu'autre chose, et avant ce soir, la seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était mes études, mais maintenant il y a toi. Mais tu as raison, nous aurions dû nous connaître avant. J'aurai dû lever les yeux de mes bouquins pour voir la magnifique femme que tu es.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore, puis nous fûmes interrompu par son portable. Apparemment c'était son frère et nous devions le rejoindre devant chez Tanya. C'est main dans la main que nous les avons rejoins.

Quand mes soeurs nous vîmes arriver, elles me firent un énorme sourire auquel je répondis. Les garçons nous raccompgnère jusque chez nous. Je glissai à Edward mon numéro de téléphone et il fit la même chose. Nous nous embrassions tendrement, ne voulant pas briser de nouveau notre bulle, mais je devais rentrer. Il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez et me souhaita une bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi, fait de beaux rêves, lui dis-je.

-Je sais déjà que mes rêves seront peuplés d'une magnifique vampire, qui se tranforme en MA princesse. Je t'appelle demain.

Je hochai la tête, et l'embrassai une dernière fois.

Une fois dans la maison, Alice me sautilla partout.

-Les filles, je suis amoureuse!

-Non, tu crois? On n'aurait jamais cru, vu comment tu lui as sauté dessus devant la maison pour lui dire en revoir. Dit Rosalie en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je pouffai.

Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, Alice entre nous deux.

-Oui, mais c'est pas moi qui as embrassé goulument un mec que je venais de rencontré y a même pas une heure. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire Rosalie Swan? Demanda Alice.

-Ok, je vais tout vous dire. J'ai déjà rencontré Emmett une fois. Vous vous souvenez de la soirée déguisée d'Angelé y a 4 ans?

Nous acquissâmes. Angela était une de nos amies que nous connaissions depuis le début du collège.

-Et bien lors de cette soirée un mec déguisé en pirate m'a abordé. C'était Emmett, mais il ne m'a jamais dit son prénom avant ce soir. Il a commencé à me draguer, me faire rire. Il m'a parlé de ses frères, puis il m'a embrassé. J'ai répondu à ce baiser mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris j'ai pris la fuite. Au moment où je me suis aperçue de ma bêtise j'ai voulu le rejoindre pour m'excuser mais je ne l'ai jamais revu.

-Mais il est au lycée avec nous! Tu ne l'as pas reconnu? Demandai-je stupéfaite.

-Non, on a pas les même cours, et puis j'ai mes amis, vous. J'ai jamais fais attention a vrai dire.

-Les filles, il est arrivé un truc bizarre quand j'étais avec Jasper dehors sur les transats.

Nous la regardâmes avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais qu'est ce que faisais dehors avec Jasper sur ... oh! Fis-je, ce qui la fit rougir aussitôt quand elle a vu que j'avais compris.

-Ben voilà on était en train de s'embrasser quand tout à coup on a entendu, enfin j'ai entendu un drole de bruit, d'ailleurs je crois bien que c'était comme un rugissement, enfin pour vous dire que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, mais heureusement Jazz était là.

-C'ét ... c'était quand? Demanda Rosalie, toute blanche.

-Juste après le premier slow, pourquoi?

-Non, ..., pour rien. Je pense que c'était juste un animal. De ... toute manière ... tu ne risquais rien, Jasper était avec toi.

-C'est vrai, il est ... ahhh je fond. Jasper est l'homme de ma vie. On va sa marier et avoir 3 enfants.

Rosalie avait repris des couleurs et rigolait devant la réplique de notre soeur. Elle ne changera jamais.

-Bella? M'appela Rosalie.

-Oui?

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Tanya? On t'as vu lui donné une baffe.

Je baissai la tête et rougis au souvenir de cette baffe. Je leur expliquai ce qu'il c'était passé. Mes soeurs furent d'abord en colère contre Tanya, mais quand j'en vins à la baffe, elles éclatèrent de rire quand je leur relatai le moment de la baffe et ce qui s'en suivi avec Edward. Elles furent attendries.

-Bella, on doit t'avouer quelque chose, car tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es partie avec Edward. Me dit Alice

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait? Demandai-je.

-Ben en fin de compte c'est ce que nous avons fait plutôt, continua Rosalie.

Voyant que je ne comprenai pas, elle Alice reprit :

-Quand tu es partie, tout le monde c'est moqué de Tanya, mais quand elle a repris ses esprits elle a commencé à t'insulter de tous les noms, alors ni une ni deux, je suis allée vers elle et je lui ai mis une autre baffe. Elle ne m'a pas vu venir donc je te laisse imaginer la tête surprise qu'elle a fait.

-Et quand j'ai vu Alice faire, déjà j'étais en colère car elle avait dû te mettre en rogne pour que tu la baffe, puis ce qu'elle a dit sur ti n'a fait qu'empirer son cas, alors j'en ai rajouté une troisième baffe en plus en lui disant : "ça c'est pour la baffe d'il y a quelques années que tu lui as donné! J'aurai dû le faire bien avant". Elle a couru à se réfugier à l'étage car tout le monde riait d'elle. Fini Rosalie.

Nous rigolions bien, puis nous montâmes pour nous démaquiller, afin d'aller se coucher.

Une fois dans mon lit, je repensai à ma soirée avec Edward, à comment je m'étais sentie dans ses bras et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de recommençer. Demain la première chose que je ferai, je l'appelerai. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que m'endormie. Halloween avait été pleins de surprise, mais je sentai que cela n'étais pas fini, que ma vie allait prendre un tournant aux côtés d'Edward Cullen. Quand? Ça c'est une autre histoire!

FIN.


End file.
